Don't You
by ThereIsAMoment
Summary: The story of CrissColfer over time. Starting before either of the boys start on the show. Some in character stuff, some out... Rating may change not sure...
1. Chance of a lifetime

It all started with a simple audition. Who knew he'd get the part? He'd been through these before with no luck, how would this be any different? 'Thank you Mr. Colfer we'll call if anything comes up.' The lady at the front desk told Chris as he left the building. 'Sure, same old line I've heard before.' he thought to himself as he got into his car. He had no idea what was coming...

It wasn't until later on that week that he received the call telling him that he had landed the role. Jumping up off the couch, he switched off the YouTube video of some Harry Potter musical he had been watching and shouted into the phone 'REALLY I GOT IT! THEY CREATED A ROLE FOR ME?!' Chris had to sit back down again. He thanked his agent on the phone numbly and dropped it beside him. He had just gotten his first big role, and on top of that it wasn't even what he auditioned for, they had MADE a part for him!

After getting in touch with his closest friends and family to tell them the good news, Chris sat down yet again trying to soak it all in. After thinking that he should probably take it easy for the rest of the night he brought YouTube back up on his computer. He had just found a musical based on Harry Potter that he found quite amusing. He couldn't help he was a Potterhead, they were great books to him growing up and he loved anything to do with them... Knowing he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow he figured he should get to sleep. He'll have to go back where he auditioned and meet the official people behind his new job. Of course there's the paperwork and dirty details to ring out as well...

He couldn't bring himself to turn off the video though and ended up falling asleep on the couch watching what he thought was a really cute looking curly haired boy playing Harry Potter on his laptop. With just the light of the laptop screen, and the moon outside his window, Chris fell asleep humming a song he had just heard the curly headed boy singing on the screen. Chris awoke early the next morning, excitement coursing through every one of his veins. Today was the day he would find out all the details of his new job - a T.V. show airing soon called Glee...


	2. Finally

He was staring at the t.v. screen... again. 'Why don't you audition for the show if you like it so much?' His roomate Joey told him from the chair at the other end of the living room. 'I heard that they are having casting calls for newcomers of season two.' 'Nah, why bother? I've already done that and they didn't want me remember?' Darren replied without taking his eyes off the screen. He loved this show and watched it without fail every week. Whether he could be on it or not. He had found out about it when it first started and auditioned for a part, but never got a call back on it. Still he loved it, not to mention there was just something about that guy who plays Kurt...

'Oh come on Darren, your good enough to get it. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be last year. You know what? Get up and get ready, I'm taking you down to the studio.' 'Wait! Not yet! This episode isn't even finished!' Darren whined back at him. 'I promise we can go as soon as it's over.' Joey gave in and sat back down to finish watching the rest of it with him. 'You better rub those little hearts out of your eyes before you go. They may distract you during the audition.' Darren blushed.

'I got it Joey, I know I did. It felt... different this time.' Darren told him as they walked through the parking lot together. 'It felt right. Like I was supposed to be here. I was meant to try again I guess.'

Two weeks and an ecstatic phone call later...

I GOT THE PART! I GOT IT! HUZZAH! Darren yelled out at nobody in particular since he was home alone. Grabbing another Redvine from out of the package. 'Oh my god I can't believe it.' He said to himself as he started dialing numbers. He had to let all the other StarKids know what had just happened. After all that was said and done he waited for Joey to get home so he could tell him the good news.

Joey walked in and saw Darren watching... surprise, surprise another Glee episode that he had TiVo'ed from last week. Darren jumped up and almost spilled his glass of apple juice. 'Oh my god Joey I got it! Thank you, I owe you big time for pushing me to go again.' 'That's fantastic! I'm so happy and proud of you! So do you know who your playing yet?' 'Their giving me a character called Blaine to play. He's going to be Kurt's love interest this season.' Darren said then looked to the ground nervously.

'Well this should be interesting...'


	3. Dinner

'So were you a fan of the show before being cast?' Chris asked Darren from across the table. Ryan thought it would be a good idea for them to get together at a dinner or something. Since they would be working so close together soon, they might as well go to know one another now.

Darren was thrilled with the idea since he still couldn't believe that he was going to be working with Chris Colfer. The guy who he watched on his t.v. week after week this past year. And Chris agreed with Ryan, they should get to know each other before filming began. That, and this guy looked oddly familiar to him. But his hair just wasn't right...

'I was, well am in fact. I've been watching since day one. Definitely one of my favorite shows actually.' Darren replied shifting in his seat.

'That's great.' Chris said. 'It's always great to have someone on board who is an actual fan of the show, and not just in it for the job.'

'Yeah I can understand that.' Darren said. 'I actually auditioned for it in the beginning but didn't get it. I'm glad that I was convinced to try again though. But as it turns out not getting it before turned into a pretty awesome thing. So it was alright I didn't get it.'

'Oh?' Chris replied. His curiosity peaked at what could have changed Darren's mind over the loss of a role.

'Yeah you probably don't wanna hear about it though. It's kinda specific to a certain group of people.'

'Oh I'm sorry. Am I being too nosey? I probably shouldn't be getting so ahead of myself with personal questions.'

'No! It's okay. Ask away, it's just some people don't know what I'm talking about when I mention it, so I play it off at times.'

'I see.' Chris said. 'So if you don't mind me prying, what was it that you did then?'

'Well instead of Glee I ended up being in a musical online. Called A Very Potter Musical, it's...'

'Oh my god!' Chris interrupted him half way through his sentence. 'It is you! I knew you looked familiar! But your hair! It was much... larger before.' Chris chuckled

Darren looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. 'Wait, so you've seen it? And yeah I cut my hair for the second audition. I figured it couldn't hurt. Turned out to be a pretty good idea, even though I miss it terribly'

'Of course I have! A few times actually...' Chris shifted in his seat at this admission. 'In fact, when I got my call back I was watching it. It almost seems like a good luck charm...' He blushed at what he had said and the memory of falling asleep to it that night. This is the guy who's voice was stuck in his head for days after watching the show. It was going to be fantastic to hear him sing or be able to sing with him at work.

Darren's heart dropped in his chest at the thought that this man had known about him before this meeting. And on top of that recognized him because of it. He had the best job ever, he was sure of it.

'Well that's... awesome, thanks.' At this point Darren was a slight tint of pink.

It seems like these two have more in common then they thought...


	4. Feelings

'Oh god Lea he's perfect.' Chris said grabbing a diet coke from the fridge. They were in his trailer on set. 'Thanks for coming over, you really didn't have to.' 'No problem Chris. But tell me again how it's a bad thing that the new guy is perfect?' Lea was watching him pace back and forth talking about their newest cast member. 'He seems really sweet from what I can tell.' She said. 'Wonder if I'll get to work with him often?' 'Trust me Lea I know he's sweet. He's also charming, and funny, and caring, and respectful, and gorgeous, and' 'Wow alright I get it!' Lea chuckled cutting him off before he got too ahead of himself.

Chris sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. 'Shit Lea what am I gonna do once we start filming? I CANNOT act like this. It's not professional!' 'It's alright calm down hun.' She said as she rubbed circles on his back to try and relax him. She knew he was a great actor and wouldn't let this get in his way. He just had to figure out a way to deal with it for the time being. A thought came to her... 'You'll become more comfortable around him as you two get to know each other. And even if your still a bit on edge around him, then use it to your advantage.' 'What do you mean?' Chris looked confused. 'Channel it.' Lea explained. 'Your character will be acting like you soon enough.' She giggled at the fact that Kurt and Chris were pretty much the same person right now. 'That's true, your right. Thanks Lea.' 'No problem. I do it all the time when I film with Cory.' Chris rolled his eyes. 'When are you two gonna go out already?' Lea blushed. 'Someday. Either way I really enjoy his company. He's amazing to work with.'

Chris changed the subject. She was starting to look uncomfortable. Although he really did want to know what was up with those two... 'Well I really should get back to reading my lines.' 'Yeah your right.' She replied 'I've got a lot of them myself today.' Just as Lea was about to get up there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other a bit confused. They thought everyone else was on set. Chris answered the door then stepped back nervously. 'Hi' Darren said then looked down and fidgeted with the hem of his Dalton blazer. 'I thought maybe we could run some lines. If you had time.' Suddenly Darren saw Lea on the couch. 'Oh I'm so sorry, I don't want to intrude.' 'Oh no sweetie I was just leaving.' Lea responded as she got up to leave. 'Are you sure? Cause I can umph!' Lea pulled him inside as she reached the door. She leaned over to hug Chris and whispered in his ear. 'Wow he really is gorgeous. Good luck trying to remember your lines.' Chris pulled back and looked at her. 'You have no idea.' 'Bye Chris, see you around Darren!' The door was closed behind her. Chris turned around 'Alright where did you want to start?'

It was going to be a long day. Suddenly Chris didn't seem to mind...


End file.
